


【杰佣R】水晶囚笼（下）

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar
Kudos: 32





	【杰佣R】水晶囚笼（下）

人鱼高潮的时候身子绷紧，白皙的脖颈上滚落汗珠，饱含情欲的叹息始终被关在唇内，杰克的手指摩挲着人鱼的唇，那被情欲染上殷红的唇却格外乖巧，手指想要进入他的口腔，唇就轻轻分开任由手指的入侵。身体明明已经不再被魔法所限制，但他依旧没有做出什么反抗，或许是杰克的动作比他想象中温柔许多，亦或是已经浅尝情欲的身体还不想停下，还渴望着接下来的事情。  
鱼尾虽已变成人类的双腿，但从小腿到脚踝的位置还是稀稀落落地有些许鳞片残留，或许是刚才达到绝顶时人鱼没有掌控好自身的魔力，浅灰色的鳞片逐渐渐变成深沉的黑色在白皙的腿上排列着，更显得人鱼的腿白皙匀称。杰克抽出插在人鱼穴内的手指，转而勾起人鱼射在地毯上的精液抹在人鱼的鳞片上，人鱼还未回神，口中还乖巧地含着杰克的手指。  
“乖孩子。”杰克低头吻吻人鱼尖尖的耳朵，那白皙的地方敏感地染上浅红，口中的手指被抽出，人鱼还有几分茫然地张着嘴，后穴就猛然被杰克的肉棒顶进。人鱼跪在地上的身体被顶的向前倾，还未闭合的唇来不及反应一般地发出一声惊喘。  
“……啊…”那声音沙哑无比，人鱼忍不住仰起头，想要向前爬行躲避肉棒的继续深入，却又被杰克抓住腰重重向前操了一下，那一下正巧操到人鱼的骚点，人鱼的腰一下子软了，硬起的阴茎在地毯上摩擦了一下，喷出一股水儿，爽得他脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来。  
“不许跑。”低沉的声音依旧说着精灵语，气息全都喷洒在人鱼的耳侧，激得他忍不住发抖。人鱼的眼眶有些红，他回头看向杰克，神色中难得带了些许求饶的意味。  
“…太、太重了…”这是人鱼第一次开口说话，他的声音哑哑的，像是被情欲烧干了水分一般。  
“可是你，我的宝贝，你很舒服不是吗？你现在正为此而神魂颠倒。你的后面一直在吸我，它很想让我继续操进去。”  
杰克继续说着精灵语，用无比纯洁的语言来撩拨人鱼的情欲，杰克已经大概摸清了人鱼的羞耻心，知晓对方会因为听到什么而羞耻的满脸通红，会吸得更紧。  
人鱼还想开口说话，杰克却故意恶劣地突然加快速度大力操弄，每一次都会操到人鱼的骚点上，还未说出口的话就已经变成带着哭腔的喘息，“…嗯……哈啊……啊…”  
“你看，你的脸上都写满了对我的渴求。你真的不想我每一下都操到你的深处，然后射给你吗？”杰克一边含着笑意说着，一边伸出一只手去抚摸人鱼的脸颊，那只手带着人鱼去注视面前，巨大的镜子清晰映照出人鱼充满情欲的脸孔。人鱼想别开视线却被杰克强硬的捏着下巴转回，眼眶耻得发红，穴肉却违背他的意志讨好一般地紧紧吸着杰克的肉棒，偶尔被操的舒服是还会从深处喷出一小股液体浇到杰克的龟头上。  
“听说即使是雄性人鱼也会有退化的生殖腔，你知道我的身份吗？”杰克一边小幅度地操着人鱼，一边还游刃有余地说着话。  
“你应该知道，我是一位魔法师。而每一位魔法师都会掌握一门富有哲理和无穷智慧的学门，炼金术。宝贝，你猜我能不让你身体里那里重新为我服务？”  
人鱼的身体猛然绷紧，他被干的颤抖，说话也断断续续地，“…不要……我、哈…我不要………嗯…”  
白皙的臀肉被杰克的胯冲撞的一片通红，柔软的臀肉却不过分绵软，魔法师相当喜爱这种手感，抓在手里揉了几下，下一次操进去的时候还忍不住轻拍人鱼的屁股。那白皙柔软的肉团随着手掌的拍击荡起肉浪，手掌离开又停住，反反复复连臀尖都是充斥着情色感的浅红色，如同成熟的蜜桃，一插身下的洞就会流出甜美的汁水。  
“不过，我觉得你应该会很喜欢生殖腔的吧？只是第一次被操就流了这么多水，你还会喷水，真厉害我的宝贝。给我多喷一点好吗？好舒服。”杰克的话刺激得人鱼忍不住呜咽，他想说出反驳的话，被操到敏感点时穴内却还是喷射出一小股水流全都淋在杰克的肉棒上。  
杰克明明没说出一句带着羞辱意味的话，人鱼的身体却耻得发抖，穴肉更是一直紧紧吸着杰克的肉棒，被操热了的穴肉越操越舒服，杰克也忍耐不住地加快了速度。  
本来就濒临极限的人鱼这下更是无法忍耐，他发出沙哑的吟叫，不自觉的挺腰，龟头抵在地毯上被磨得忍不住喷射一小股精液。  
“慢、慢一点……呜…”求饶的话语其实只有很小的声音，身体沾染了黏腻的汗水，身后被操出响亮的水声，镜中的自己充斥着情欲的色彩，随着身后魔法师操弄的节奏而身体来回晃动。  
“好看吗？我的宝贝是不是很美？”杰克似乎也注意到了人鱼盯着镜子的双眼，嘴唇亲吻着人鱼的耳朵，用舌尖挑逗着人鱼的耳垂。  
“…不…嗯……啊…”与否认同时到来的是绝顶的高潮，精液喷射出来，一股一股地射在地毯上。即使人鱼在射精杰克却依旧没有停止操弄的速度，甚至因为人鱼高潮时一直吸紧的穴肉而加快速度操弄。  
人鱼的身体瘫软在地毯上，同样濒临射精的杰克嫌弃这样不好使力索性把人鱼抱在怀里，杰克自己坐在地毯上。  
人鱼尚且还不知如何精细操控的双腿被杰克的双手拉开，他对着镜子双腿大开，身后私处被杰克进入的模样一览无余。  
人鱼的身体还在不停发抖着高潮，魔法师却丝毫没有放轻力道的意图，甚至操弄的力度更大了些，只为了让人鱼的穴道吸紧些。  
精液已经全都射出，马眼那里甚至有些微微泛疼，但人鱼却感受到另一种冲动逐渐强烈起来，这种感觉让他有些惊慌，他扭动着身子想要挣脱杰克的禁锢。  
“这是毫无意义的反抗，宝贝你不知道吗？”杰克的声音有些气喘，但更多的是几分讽意。  
“…不、不要……我…哈…我明明……嗯啊…已经射不出来了…啊…”人鱼似乎是感受到了魔法师身上突然爆发出的不满，下意识讨好一般地用手指去抓对方的手指，带着哭腔的声音充斥着不安。  
“原来是这样，你是想给我看看更新奇的东西对吗？你想被我射满，然后被我操失禁对吗？”人鱼的乖顺很好安抚了杰克的情绪，甚至因为那只手小心翼翼地抚摸他的手的时候而忍不住更用力地操进人鱼的穴内。  
“没关系的，我的小鱼，我的宝贝，我想看你被我操到失禁的样子，没关系的。如果实在忍耐不住的话那就‘射’出来吧。”魔法师说完这句话后最后狠狠操了几下人鱼的骚点，精液全都射在人鱼的穴内，精液一股股冲击到敏感的内壁，人鱼的身体控制不住地发抖，后穴被操的喷水，身前的性器也射出一道水线。那股水线冲劲十足，还有一些射到了镜子上，顺着镜子缓缓流下。  
人鱼看着那道水痕，脸红透了，杰克没把肉棒抽出来，只是瞥了一眼镜子随手放了个水魔法把它清理干净。  
人鱼在他怀里坐了一小会儿，突然扭头看着他，声音沙哑地说：“…接吻。”  
杰克凑过去，人鱼的耳朵还是红的，此时却很主动的贴上去吻了一下杰克的唇。  
“既然你是魔法师，那你应该也知道人鱼的习俗吧？”人鱼声音沙哑地做着询问。  
“只是略有了解。”人鱼的习俗杰克了解的部分仅限于魔法方面的仪式，此刻也没有逞强，就这么回应了对方。  
“没有关系，今后我来告诉你。”人鱼试图转个身却不得要领，穴肉被还埋在其中的肉棒磨得发软，忍不住又吸了几次。  
杰克不动声色地帮人鱼转过身来，口上还颇为温和地回应着“好”。  
“第一条就是，人鱼的伴侣只能有一个，人鱼会对他的伴侣献上绝对的忠贞，并且他的伴侣也同样需要向人鱼一样。”人鱼湛蓝色的双眼紧紧盯着杰克看。  
“……”  
他看见杰克沉默的样子眼神黯了一下，露出一个微笑，这还是杰克第一次看见他笑。  
“如果伴侣不够忠贞的话，嫉妒的人鱼什么事情都能做的出来。”  
“……”  
魔法师先生千算万算也没算到人鱼族居然有这么个传统习俗。  
“可是我们今天刚见面，你可能对我还不熟悉。”魔法师先生试图让话题变得不那么僵硬。  
“你操了我，现在还差在我的体内，刚才还叫了我‘宝贝’。”人鱼凑上前去给全身僵硬的魔法师先生面颊上一个吻。  
“我叫奈布·萨贝达，我能问问你的名字吗？”人鱼用沙哑的声音问道。  
“我是杰克。”魔法师先生似乎是认命了，他用手指抓了一下奈布的屁股。  
“那，我亲爱的，我们可以继续了吗？”

END


End file.
